This invention relates generally to cigarette igniting means.
It is well known that the conventional manner of igniting a cigarette is by applying a flame either from a match or a butane cigarette lighter to the cigarette end. When there is a strong wind blowing, the flame is often blown out before the ignition is accomplished, also the use of an open flame can be dangerous in causing a fire if done in certain places, so that this situation is therefore in want of an improvement.